


The Rules of Pillow Fighting

by InventoryFull



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventoryFull/pseuds/InventoryFull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot! Pillow fighting! F!Hawke and Merrill! It's not much deeper than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Pillow Fighting

An enchantment gone horribly wrong left a part of the wall in the study charred black. Luckily, Sandal spared the remainder of the Hawke Estate from the same fate and the house still stood upright and healthy in Hightown.

While laborers repaired the damage, Sofie Hawke spent the time in her room practicing spells, drifting from reality to spend time hanging out in the Fade with her spirit friends...the usual.

Just as Hawke started browsing through the fire spells, Merrill entered and walked over to greet her human lover. The elf approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around her shoulder, planting a kiss on the top of her fiery red hair.

"Ma vhenan, I'm so glad you are here! I didn't want to be stuck in here alone while all those humans fixed your house."

"Aw, I wouldn't want my fluffy little griffykins to get all lonely," Hawke turned in her chair and smiled up at Merrill, who had released her hold on the human.

"So...what shall we do to pass the time?" Merrill's tone was suggestive as she stroked her hand through Hawke's soft, lustrous mane of hair.

Hawke sprung out of her seat and shot her right index finger into the air to celebrate her great idea, "I know! Pillow fight!"

"Pillow fight? By the Creators, how do you fight with pillows? Why would we want to fight with pillows?"

"It's fun, Merrill! ...and sexy. Sexy fun...with pillows and two half-naked women."

"We get naked and and...?"

"Half-naked. Naked pillow fighting is just awkward and amateurish...and against my first rule of pillow fighting! We need pajamas."

Merrill blushed, "Oh...I wouldn't mind the naked..."

Hawke grabbed Merrill and scooped her up into her arms. She planted a promising kiss on the elf's lips. "Don't worry...the naked comes later. But first..."

Hawke released Merrill and tore her own clothes off quickly. She now wore only a bra and panties, "...we duel passionately...with pillows!"

"You really are crazy, Hawke." Merrill followed Hawke's lead and removed her clothes minus her own bra and panties.

Hawke skipped over to the bed and jumped on top of it, landing on her knees. She grabbed one of her pillows and started swinging it around above her head.

"We'll forget the pajamas for now. Care to join me?"

"Oh, yes...sorry. I thought we were going to do this over here..." Merrill proceeded to hop on to the bed as well and grab a pillow of her own.

Hawke's pet Mabari, Ser Bean, watched the scene from his own little bed in the corner of the room. The commotion woke him from his doggie beauty sleep. The hound continued to lay in his bed but curiously perked his ears up.

In the meantime, Hawke and Merrill faced each other on the bed, pillows in hand.

"What do we do now, Hawke?"

"Hit me with the pillow."

"That just seems so...pointlessly violent."

"No, it's pointlessly fun...and sexy like I said...trust me!"

"Okay..." Merrill wound up a swing at Hawke then let go with all her might, planting a solid shot on the human's face.

"Ouch! Not that hard, Merrill." Hawke was surprised by Merrill's pillow-swinging prowess.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you I...oh, this was a terrible idea."

Hawke rubbed her nose gently. "No, no...don't worry. Just don't hit me so hard next time. Swing it lightly and giggle as you do it...all girly like..." Hawke readied her own pillow and swung it gently at Merrill, making contact on the elf's left upper body, "...this!" Hawke let out a very high-pitched and fake sounding giggle.

"Oh! I see. We're not really fighting. I feel so foolish."

"Of course not! I would never wish to bring you any harm, my precious pistachio pudding pie."

By now, Merrill was so used to Hawke's ridiculous pet names for her and she didn't wonder why Hawke thought she was a pie.

Merrill giggled and hit Hawke softly with her pillow a few times. Hawke returned the favor with a volley of her own pillow swings. "This is fun, Hawke! I never would have thought that pillows could be used in such a way."

The pair continued their pillow duel for a few more minutes; both red-faced and laughing like children on a playground as they hopped around the bed and swung their pillow at the other.

Hawke prepared a mighty swing, positioning the pillow far over her right shoulder.

"Now it's time for the finisher! The pillow of pain!"

"Pillow of pain? I thought we were..."

Merrill didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Hawke and pillow both violently tumbled over the side of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Ow! Shit!"

Merrill rushed to the side of the bed and witnessed Ser Bean chewing on the pillow Hawke had clutched in her hands moments before.

"Hawke!" Merrill could barely suppress a giggle. "Ma vhenan, are you hurt?"

"Only my wounded pride," Hawke pouted her lips in an attempt to gain more sympathy from the elf, "Can you come down here and help me up, Merrill? Help me heal my pride?"

"Oh, of course!" Merrill jumped off of the bed and offered her arm to the prone human woman.

Before Merrill could secure a proper grip on Hawke's hand, she felt her body being pulled down towards the floor. She landed on top of Hawke with the human's legs wrapped around her mid-section.

Ser Bean continued to chew on the pillow beside them.

"Now you have to kiss my poor wounded pride."

"Where is that located at on your body? I thought pride was..."

"Oh, you know where it's at. You found it often enough last night," Hawke winked suggestively.

"Oh...Oh! I know what you mean."

Hawke laughed and kissed Merrill tenderly on the lips.

* * *

The pair awoke the next morning in bed together, entangled in each others arms and legs.

"Did you enjoy the pillow fight last night, Merrill?" Hawke spoke softly in the glow of the early morning sun.

"I did. Especially when your dog pulled you off of the bed! Not that I wished to see you hurt but you weren't really hurt...I really liked what we did next."

"Pillow fights always lead to sex when I'm involved," Hawke smiled slyly and kissed the elf on the forehead. "It's my second rule."


End file.
